fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger Summers
In the summer of 2007, six heat waves of increasingly higher and higher temperatures struck various cities in the Bay Area. The two cities most affected by these heat waves were San Jose and San Francisco. Experts still do not fully know what transpired during this summer as blackouts were a common occurrence during these three months, happening at least three times a week. As such, surveillance cameras have no footage and most if not all information is from eye-witnesses. During the first three heat waves, residents of both cities were experiencing nothing out of the ordinary, simply hot weather and non-fatal dehydration. Local stores started running low on water and AC cooling systems, and the swimming pools and beaches were teeming with locals. It was not until the first blackouts that experts believed that local residents may have begun to fall into a sort of delirium. During the fourth heat wave, both cities went into complete blackouts. Many witnesses attested that both occurred at exactly the same time, but no phones or clocks were of any use. The heat had risen to such high temperatures, that thermometers were fluctuating wildly and no electronics could be turned on due to battery packs overheating. These two cities were in such disarray, yet there was not a single report of crime for weeks. The first “crime” happened during the fifth wave. The fifth wave brought an onslaught of various groups to public spaces. Shawn Mendes, a leader of one such group, spoke in an interview after the events: “We had no idea what we wanted or what we gathered for. But we were there and we started to climb buildings. I have no idea why we did it, it was just in the heat of the moment.” Many others in these cities climbed to the top of buildings, parking structures, and bridges. They stood in place for hours, every single one of them still. Sources claim that eventually, people began to wave their arms, “like miniature human windmills”. There is very little information surrounding the sixth wave due to a form of collective amnesia due to widespread cases of heat strokes. However, evidence of what may have occurred is apparent throughout all the cities. In San Jose, the streets and buildings are painted completely white. Thermal energy specialists believe that the perpetrators must have done so to reflect as much sunlight as they could to reduce the temperature citywide. In San Francisco, some kind of smog was created and it now currently envelops the entire city to this day. Experts believe that the smog both reflects sunlight and due to stabilized levels of infrared energy, has lowered the temperatures significantly. Specialists believe that both of these actions may have reduced the temperature enough to a point that people began to regain their senses. Those who experienced the summer of 2007 claim it was the most sweltering summer they have ever been through, despite not being able to recall the entirety of their summer. However, only those who went camping have the rights to say that their summer was the most intense. Abdullah Deen